Cheryl Simon Ashley Hurry up my Chimoney Tonight
by ALPENKESHA
Summary: A new take on Cheryl Cole and Simon Cowells relationship. Contains lots of sex.


The X Factor semi finals had just came to an end. I had to be quick before anyone noticed me. Most people were still in the studio, but I knew he was waiting for me. I'd suffered through an hour of watching the acts singing when I knew what I really wanted but had to wait. I'd been craving it the whole time I was there. He was subtly teasing me whilst commenting on the acts, slipping in saucy remarks such as, 'I can't wait to see what you've got to show me. Later in the competition of course.' It was beginning to arouse me, I had to restrain my wandering hands in the fear of somebody seeing me. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter until I thought I wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. It had been happening for a while, I knew he was doing something to me that no one else did. I'd tried to hide those feelings but they only became more powerful, overwhelming me every time I was in his presence. Now it had led to various secret hurried meetings in his dressing room after the show. 

My heart thumped as I hurried down the empty corridor, hoping no one would notice my absence. I could already feel my arousal as I approached his door. I looked at the sign, Simon Cowell clearly engraved into a metal plaque. Taking a breath, I knocked on his door firmly, knowing he'd be awaiting me. It swung open moments after, he had his familiar crooked grin in place, his white teeth dazzling. His eyes deep hollows of luscious hazel brown, like autumn leaves falling from the tree tops. His plump lips were like soft sacks of billowing roses blooming in their pinky redness. His hair messy yet tamed into that just-woken-up style. His eyebrows were arched to match his warming smile, clearly glad to see me. I swiftly shut the door behind me to prevent anyone from overseeing. My heart pounded as his lips parted and his low, sexy gruff voice sounded.

"Hey Ashley, I've been waiting for you!"

"Hey Simon, I've missed you"

Simon pulled me into a one armed man hug, but I got lost in the moment and forcefully pulled his tough torso towards me.

"Ohhhhhh!" Simon groaned pleasurably.

I hugged him harder, pulling him closer, wanting to please him more. I moved my hands up to rest around Simon's neck and then started to seductively unbutton his shirt. I got impatient when I couldn't un-do the buttons fast enough and my fingers fumbled. Simon reached his hands up hurriedly and ripped his shirt off so that the buttons popped off everywhere. I pulled him close again and started rubbing his chest, his nipples hardened under my gentle touch. His wispy chest hair felt good between my fingers as he moaned appreciatively . I could feel his erection hardening rapidly against my leg, straining to be free of his pants, but it was my turn now.

"You're in for a rough ride tonight!" Simon growled and ferociously dragged me onto the sofa. I hastily whipped off my t-shirt as Simon slid down my legs. I grabbed a cushion from the sofa and bit it to prevent myself from screaming out loud as Simon unbuttoned my pants with his teeth. He then tugged them down my legs and threw them across the room, not caring about them landing on his dressing table and scattering his make up onto the floor. My boxers were feeling tighter by the second as my penis hardened.  
I was about to take Simon's pants off but he was a step ahead of me and yanked them off in one swift movement. The sight of his erect penis through his Calvin Klein boxers sent goosebumps over my body. He jumped on top of me and kissed me passionately.

"Mmm Si" I groaned, kissing him back roughly, not able to get enough. "Please!"

He listened to my pleads and rolled me over, slipping off my boxers slowly then removing his own. I waited with anticipation, electricity shooting through my entire body. I felt his shaft pushing against my entrance, forcing its way in. I whimpered in pleasure, feeling its hardness against me, the strong force pushing itself in. He began moving himself in and out, becoming faster as I moaned in time. It felt good. Our hips moved in gentle rhythm, getting faster and rougher until-

"OOHHHH ASHLEY, OOOH IM GONNA CUM OOOH ASH!"

He quickly removed his penis and rubbed his hands up and down it. Then I felt a warm splatter on my derrière as Simon moaned loudly. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and turned around. Simon was kneeling on the other end of the sofa, one hand clutching his penis. I seductively crawled up to him until my face was level with his hand. I took his penis from him and gently massaged it in my two hands. He started to groan in his gruff voice that only made me want more. My hands worked in rhythm now as I bowed my head and opened my mouth wide. I licked the end before enclosing my mouth around it, flicking my tongue over the end hungrily. He whimpered with pleasure, begging me for more. I mercifully wrapped my whole tongue around his wet shaft, sliding it over eagerly, letting his juices mix with my damp mouth. I slid my mouth back and forth slowly and teasingly to start with, but his juices began flowing and I moved quicker, eager to pleasure myself as well as him.

"Oh Ash that's really hitting the spot" Simon panted hungrily. I moved faster until everything became a blurred mess, and I heard Simon's loud groans once again as he came. His juices streamed into my mouth and I gulped them down gratefully. He was reaching his climax as I moved faster and harder, wrapping my tongue around his shaft and moving it in rhythm. It got harder and rougher until there was two light taps on the door.

"Si? Si are you in there?" Said a familiar Geordie voice as the door creaked open and Cheryl peeped her head around the door.

"Si can I borrow some of your moisturiserrrr…" She stopped in her tracks as she looked at the scene before her. I was on all fours with Simon's penis in my mouth. Simon kneeling in front of me, soaking with his own sweat and cum. Both of us naked. Her mouth opened and closed as she searched for words to say. We waited awkwardly as the silence engulfed us.

"We were just…" I started but couldn't think of an excuse.

"I'm sorry darl" said Simon, reaching for his pants.

"Stop right there." Cheryl called, finally finding her voice. We both watched anxiously as she strutted over slowly, stripping herself of her short dress she had previously wearing for the show. Simon discarded his pants that he had grabbed moments earlier as we watched in awe. She climbed in between us on the sofa, my eyes settled on her impressive cleavage. She clambered onto me, her lips attaching onto mine. My arms wrapped around her waist as we engaged in a passionate kiss, and I felt her bra loosen and drop from around her as Simon must have undone it from behind. She widened her legs and straddled me, pushing me down onto the sofa and I let my hardness slip into her with ease. She waited until Simon had moved on top of her, and I felt the wait pushing down against me. We started to move in a steady rhythm. Cheryl thrusting her hips wildly against the two of us, whipping her hair back and forth.

"Ohhhh this is so good" she groaned huskily as we grinded our hips against her. I pushed myself harder, my hands on her hips guiding myself, I could feel Simon's soft hairy chest moving up and down. Simon's deep grunts were willing me to go on as much as Cheryl's light gasps against my lips. Me and Si worked together until Cheryl climaxed hard against us. Her body went weak as her juices spilled out onto me and she began panting as her head rested against my smooth chest.

"I better be going" Simon noted guiltily. "Mezghan will be wondering where I've got too." He picked up his clothes and dressed hastily, then nodded towards the remnants of the dressing table from the earlier session.

"The moisturizer's on there. Use as much as you like." He addressed Cheryl, before leaving and slamming the door behind him.


End file.
